Will, Terri and Emma Dilemma
by Chancler Adams
Summary: The playlist challenge done using these three. All stories contect and this nis set after the fight between Will and Terri and after the kiss between Emma and Will.


I-Pod Shuffle Challenge

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them!

**Will, Emma and Terri Playlist**

**Nothing Last Forever – Maroon 5**

Will walks up to Terri in the apartment.

"I can't stay here!" He says through his grimace.

"Why?" Terri asks through tear eyes.

"You lied about carrying a baby. How am I ever suppose to trust you again?" Will asked understandably.

"I knew this was going to happen anyway, You've loved someone else for so long!" Terri stated angry with herself because of her loss.

"Who?" Will asked curious for a response from her.

"That red headed verminophobic that works as the counselor at your school." Terri announced vindictively.

"Emma. What a shame, you found somewhere to place the blame." Will expressed rather sarcastically.

"Screw you!" Terri said realizing everything was slipping away.

"Terri. Nothing last forever, lets be honest babe." Will walked away. He grabbed his coat and his keys and walked out the door. As he was walking away from the door, he turned around and silently sang to himself. "It hurts but it may be the only way."

* * *

**Mr. Jones – Counting Crows**

After Will left the apartment he took a walk around town. He noticed in the downtown square there was much culture to behold. He noticed a man on a stool in the middle of the square and he was strumming away on his guitar. Filling the nearby air with sounds of a Latin beat. There were women lined up all around and they were wearing very colorful flowing dresses. They began to dance in a uniformed way to the magic coming from the guitar. Will thought it was funny that even when there is only one instrument playing it is so easy to hear the tickling feeling of the piano, the lighter than air feeling of the flutes, the vibrations from the skin of the drums. Music was magical. The wind began to blow lightly and it caught Will by surprise. He looked over and saw a beautiful red headed woman looking at him. She was smiling wide and white. Will looked behind to validate that she was smiling at him. He was surprised to see there was someone else behind him. He looked at the connection the two were making, he felt so lonely. His emotions turned black and all of the color was drained from him. He felt lost, but strong. He would only have the ability to prevail through this.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**

Emma saw the hurt in Will Shuester's eyes. He was drowning in it. She couldn't help but hurt too. She remembered their kiss as she was trying to leave the school. She wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, but she had a pretty god idea. She just didn't know if he could react to it. She knew he had just split from Terri and she didn't think he could be available in an emotional situation so easily. She was sitting in her car and she was debating driving away. She was sitting in her car figuring out what she wants at this point. She was having trouble making a decision. She didn't know if him leaving his wife would be permanent, she didn't know if he would want to be with someone right now anyway, she didn't know if he would be able to trust another woman for a very long time. She wasn't sure if he would even want her! All she knew was Will was her beautiful disaster.

* * *

**Haunted – Evanescence**

Terri was laying in bed thinking about the memory of will. She could feel will everywhere around her. Even though he wasn't there physically, she could feel him holding her down. The room was filled with despair and regret, She lay there crying as she had since this whole incident happened a week ago. Terri knew that she was a changed person.

"You ok?" Asked her brilliant sister asked cracking the door a little.

"I can feel him holding me down. I can feel him here, throwing the lies in my face, over and over again. I can feel him here every time I move. I feel him pin me back down and slap me in the face."

Terri knew she was wrong.

* * *

**The More Boys I Meet – Carrie Underwood **

Emma was sitting in the lunchroom after making the decision to come back to work. She was sitting there watching these people coming by her, making her think that she is crazy for just going along with things like this. What was she thinking? Ken? What the hell was that? Granted he may have loved her, but nothing with this relationship was reciprocated. Their wedding day would have been disastrous. Although, what was with Will? Married, "child on the way" and she was swooning over him like he was a bachelor just dating everyone he could. She didn't what to think about all of this. She would have gotten a dog but they're too messy. She could always get a fish, but the tank is so gross. In this case, Emma just thought maybe it was better off to be alone.

* * *

**Fallen – Alicia Keys**

Will was walking through the halls of William McKinley and noticed Emma's office. Her stuff was set back up in the same fashion that it was before she packed to leave. He stared into the room, remembering that there was only Emma that was the light through the clouds of the storm that Terri caused. Constant rain and thunder and only Emma to beacon through it like a lighthouse, strong and vibrant. He wanted to always be this happy. He was going to have to make a decision, rather he was hurt and damaged or not. He would need to decide if Emma was worth jumping directly back into the thick of it for or not. He had a lot of decisions to make.

* * *

**My Immortal – Evanescence**

Terri couldn't handle the loneliness anymore. She couldn't be as strong as Will was being through this split up. Terri never knew anything else except Will and his comforting arms and his reliable job. Terri lay in the tub with the hot water and bubbles tickling her skin. She was dealing with this in the worst way and she knew it. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. The memories of Will that were constantly easting away at her sanity. She grabbed her glass of Chardonnay and took a sip hoping to drown out the sound of the increasingly loud echoes that filled the room of what used to be. She sat up in the tub and began to cry loudly. The tears hitting the water in the tub were the only thing accompanying her in this empty house. Terri sat up completely straight and looked terrified. She leaned more forward and threw herself backwards. With a loud crack her head hit the edge of the tub. She was instantly knocked out. Her unconscious body slipped silently into the tub full of suds. The only sound now was the sound of the her lungs being filled with water and air escaping her body. Nothing was left.

* * *

**Something More – Sugarland**

Emma was sitting in her home after a long day at the school and wondered to herself how long she had been doing this. Two years at this point and nothing seemed to ever change. She always woke up and rushed to work. She then sat behind her desk and helped with the same problems day after day. She would come home and be lonely sitting her same old chair. Making the same old dinner and constantly cleaning everything she could. Emma went to bed that night hoping that there could be something different happening in her life.

When Emma woke up the next morning she felt a change in her system. She went to work knowing she would be making a difference in her own life today and that difference was going to be Will Schuster.

* * *

**If I Aint Got You – Alicia Keys**

Emma stormed down the halls and made her way into Will's classroom before classes started that morning. He looked beat. Her heart beat was anxious and she thought she might explode. Anticipation rising and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Emma, I …" Will was cut off by Emma's lips attacking his.

She grabbed him by the back of his head and he began to reciprocate the kiss that she was so endearingly dishing out. They released each other from the other grasps.

"Will some people want it all, but I want nothing at all…if I aint got you!" Emma expressed with a new twinkle in her eye.

"Did you just say aint?" Will asked giggling under his breath.

"Well you know I told you to express yourself in music to help your students and I wanted to take my own advice. Alicia Keys. I love her!" Emma admitted.

Will grabbed her very strongly and pulled Emma close and looked not only into her eyes, he looked into a part of Emma's soul that has never been touch by any other man in her life and he knew it.

"Will, I only want you in my life. I want to be the only one in your life." Emma admitted shedding a tear down her fair skinned face.

"Me too." Will said softly realizing the love that had grown between them over the course of the couple months they were close.

* * *

**All My Life – KC and JoJo**

It wasn't until the wedding day that Will realized everything was happening so fast. The last ten months have caused such and emotional rollercoaster. He has had so many ups, so many downs. The Glee club doing so well. He and Terri splitting up. Him meeting Emma. Him finding out Terri wasn't pregnant. Emma confessing her love. Terri drowning in the tub. So much in such a short period of time. This moment that was about to take place made everything worth while. The song blares loudly in the reception hall and all of their friends and family gather around. Emma and Will are stepping to their first dance, I Could Have Danced All Night.

"I knew how much you loved it!" Will reminded Emma he remembered her dream song.

"Is the thong song coming on next?" Emma asked terrified her worst fears were coming true. Will smiled at Emma and dipped her. He looked her in the eyes and touched her lips with much force. This was the moment both of them had always dreamed of.


End file.
